Um ano novo literalmente!
by Mariie Swan
Summary: Ela achava que esse seria seu pior fim de ano, mas quando se depara com os lindos vizinhos de hotel percebe que não será tão ruim assim! PO, deêm uma chance. história melhor que o resumo u-u
1. Chapter 1

Amores da minha vida; não me matem!

Essa fic tava aqui na minha cachola e eu tinha que colocar ela aqui antes de viajar, sim eu vou viajar. Então essa é a última atualização antes do ano que vem! Eu estou indo passar o meu Ano Novo no Rio de Janeiro, comemorem comigo *-* E como dia quatro de janeiro é meu niver, peço encarecidamente como presente: REVIEWS! x)

Espero que gostem, bom fim de ano ;*

______________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** Twilight não é meu, infelizmente!

Prólogo

Valeu aí não-independência.

Sabe, às vezes ser dependente dos meus pais pesa na minha. Eu queria sair por ai sem dever satisfações a ninguém ou chegar às cinco da manhã sem ter ninguém sentado na sala espreitando você, que quando acende a luz quase morre de susto quando descobre sua mãe sentada no sofá com cara de poucos amigos, quase nenhum. Mas também era ótimo saber que quando eu chegasse em casa eles estariam me esperando de braços abertos, que alguém certamente iria sentir minha falta e se preocupar comigo, que eles pagariam minhas contas e eu não me importaria com essas coisas chatas e burocráticas.

Mas hoje, certamente, eu queria _muito_ ser independente.

Sai do transe quando ouvi minha mãe falando pra eu me apressar, que todos estavam me esperando no carro. Joguei meu último casaco dos três que eu havia separado para a viagem e joguei na mala sem me importar se ia amassar ou não. Tive que sentar - literalmente - na mala para ela fechar, roupas de frio fazem muito volume. Frio, bufei com o pensamento.

Desci minha mala da cama em direção ao chão sem nenhuma cordialidade, puxei a alça e sai arrastando ela pela casa com o desanimo estampado na cara sem vergonha nenhuma - todos sabiam que eu estava sendo obrigada a ir com eles.

Encontrei meu pai segurando a porta do porta-malas para mim com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, que eu ignorei. Lancei a minha mala sobre as outras que já estavam lá e me arrastei até o meu assento, empurrando meu irmão com o ato.

'Ei!' Ele reclamou, mas isso era tão comum que eu fingi não ligar. Ele continuou brincando com o seu avião e fazendo aqueles barulhos infernais tentando imitar o ronco do motor. Procurei na minha bolsa pelo meu santo iPod, colocando-o no máximo para evitar ouvir os grunhidos de Josh, o irritante irmão mais novo.

Mamãe olhou pra mim e sorriu, mas eu fechei a cara e ela deu de ombros. Estavam todos cientes do meu sofrimento, mas ninguém se importava. Cretinos, estavam acabando com a minha vida social.

O Natal havia sido um porre, mas eu entendo que é uma data muito especial que deve ser passada com os parentes, com todas aquelas tradições - troca de presentes à meia-noite, peru de natal e meias na lareira. Mas poxa, o Ano Novo também?

A galera tinha combinado de passar na praia, na casa da Sophie, mas meus pais não deixaram. Disseram que tinham alugado um chalé nas montanhas e que queriam a família toda reunida, alegando também que eu não tinha idade suficiente para fazer viagens sem um responsável - muito menos na praia, já que eu poderia me afogar e blábláblá. Gr!

Eu coloquei meus óculos escuros assim que meu pai virou a esquina e o sol ofuscou minha vista, sorri com aquele momento - seria a última vez que eu veria o sol brilhar desse jeito nessa semana.

O som da música que eu conhecia de cor inundou o carro, me fazendo tirar os fones de ouvido.

' Ei Haley. ' Sophie tentava falar em meio a um monte de vozes atrás dela, que eu reconheci sendo do pessoal que deveriam estar se reunindo para ir pra praia.

' Sophie.' Cumprimentei-a sem ânimo nenhum.

' Tava ligando pra confirmar, você não vem mesmo?' Ela parecia triste por eu não acompanha-los.

' Não, eu não vou. ' falei seca. 'Sabe como é, eles me amarraram e me colocaram no carro.' Olhei para o meu pai pelo retrovisor e lancei um olhar raivoso, fazendo o rir. 'Agora eles estão me levando para a minha tortura, com o objetivo de acabar com a minha adolescência. Vou sentir sua falta Sophie. ' A última frase saiu como um murmúrio, eu estava mais triste do que eu pensava.

'Que pena. Haley, eu tenho que desligar, ok? O pessoal todo já tá aqui e a gente vai sair já já. ' Ela tentava esconder sua felicidade de mim, mas falhava. 'Ah, o Rob tá mandando um beijão, disse que vai sentir sua falta. ' Eu ouvi um som que parecia alguém batendo nela. 'A claro, ele prometeu se comportar e mandou você ter juízo. ' Eu ri.

'Tudo bem, mande outro beijo para ele. Tchau Sophie, divirta-se por mim. '

'Tchau. ' Com um click a ligação foi cortada e eu bufei. Coloquei meus fones novamente e encostei a cabeça no vidro da janela.

Robert me mandou um beijo. Um sorriso brincou nos meus lábios, mas eu o desmanchei antes que alguém notasse. Eu duvidava plenamente que ele se comportasse, mesmo ele dizendo isso. Que garota não cairia de quatro por ele e aquele corpo definido dele? Todas as garotas da escola me olhavam torto por ele ficar comigo, mesmo não sendo uma coisa séria.

Ele era o típico garoto que só ligava para o seu corpo, coisas fúteis e não tinha quase nada na cabeça, mas eu não pertencia ao mundo dele. Era estudiosa, mas não do meu jeito. Não ficava 24h com a cabeça nos livros, aliás, era raro você me ver estudando para a escola, eu aprendia fácil - sem querer me gabar. Passava meu tempo lendo romances, mas não acreditava em amor - nem eu me entendo. Achava que isso só havia nos livros, garota se apaixona por garoto, garoto se apaixona por garota e eles têm um final feliz. A realidade é bem diferente dos livros, o que dificulta para as coisas acontecerem de acordo com eles.

Eu e ele não tínhamos nada em comum, mas ele tinha uns olhos verdes que me faziam perder o rumo quando olhava diretamente. Eu também não sei o que ele viu em mim, mas eu não vou reclamar da minha vida amorosa. Nós tínhamos um relacionamento aberto - não ia ser otária de ter algo firme com um garoto daqueles, era certeza ele me chifrar - conversávamos muito, mesmo ele não tento tanto papo e na maioria do tempo a gente estava com as bocas coladas, o que impedia ele de falar merda e acabar com o clima.

Voltei à realidade quando meu pai freou o carro bruscamente. Tirei os fones para poder entender o que estava acontecendo. Não havia percebido que o cenário envolta de nós já havia mudado, estávamos subindo a serra com árvores altíssimas nos cercando e a temperatura abaixava cada vez mais.

Meu pai tirou o cinto e abriu a porta, eu o imitei. Ouvi Josh tentar fazer o mesmo, mas mamãe o impediu - e eu vi logo por que.

Quando cheguei perto da frente do carro vi um animal morto no meio da pista todo ensangüentado. Pela sua posição ele havia fugido de seu predador, mas não sobreviveu muito mais, desfalecendo ali no meio da pista. O cheiro que exalava dele me fez torcer o nariz, a morte estava empregada no local. Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha quando olhei para o único ferimento do veado: duas fendas em seu pescoço.

'E agora pai?' Perguntei meio incerta.

'Entra no carro querida, vou ver se consigo passar por ali' Ele apontou um lado da pista onde não havia árvores por perto, permitindo o carro passar pela grama. 'Quando chegarmos no hotel vou pedir para ligarem para a guarda-florestal'

Voltei para o carro e seguimos viajem. Tentei afastar o máximo que pude aquela cena horripilante da minha cabeça, mas sabia que de noite seria quase impossível não ter ela em meus sonhos - pesadelos certamente.

Quando pude avistar pela primeira vez o tal hotel que se escondia pelas árvores me aliviei. Havia uma casa de três andares bem rústica na entrada seguida por dezenas de chalés espalhados pelo terreno. Pude ver uma quadra coberta e um salão onde tinha uma placa o identificando como 'salão de jogos', tinha também um restaurante ao lado.

Aparentemente, o hotel estava sem muito movimento. Claro, quem viria passar o Ano Novo nesse fim de mundo? Ah é, meus pais. Gr!

Descemos do carro e fomos em direção ao nosso chalé enquanto meu pai ia na recepção, que era na primeira casa. Briguei pelo beliche de cima com Josh, que teimou que queria dormir em cima, mesmo sabendo que mamãe não iria deixar. Abri minha mala e busquei pelos meus companheiros de viajem: os livros.

Não olhei o título e arranquei um qualquer, sabendo que fosse qualquer um, eu iria gostar. Abri a porta e senti o vento gelado arrepiar cada parte do meu corpo, gemi com o pensamento de estar sob o sol quente da praia e voltei para buscar um casaco.

'Mãe, vou dar um volta por aí!' Gritei enquanto batia a porta e me dirigia para o local que era denominado como salão de jogos. Ouvi o barulho de minhas botas rangendo sobre a relva molhada, Ugh! Vestígios de neve, _droga_!

Abri a porta do salão e senti o ar quente do aquecedor, me sentei em uma poltrona e estiquei meus pés na mesinha de centro que estava na frente. Certamente era um salão de jogos, tinha uma mesa de sinuca, uma de ping-pong e uma mesa redonda com um pano verde por cima, poker. Sorri com as lembranças das partidas com Rob, ele sempre roubava e acabava perdendo. Eu ri sozinha.

Olhei para o livro que estava em meu colo, mais diretamente para o título - Romeu e Julieta. Um clássico que eu já tinha lido e re-lido umas quinhentas vezes, mas nunca me cansava. Abri a capa e me dediquei a mais um dos meus romances favoritos.

Só percebi que havia escurecido quando ouvi um barulho de carros lá fora, me fazendo olhar para a janela e ver que já era noite. Me levantei e fui em direção da porta, pensando no sermão que iria levar por ficar tanto tempo fora.

Quando eu abri a porta foi instantâneo, os olhos de sete pessoas encontraram os meus, me fazendo congelar.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu demorei, mil desculpas. MAS O RIO FOOI ÓTIMO =)

e amanhã eu fico mais velha (Y)~ osso T-T

___________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Twilight não me pertence, se pertencesse Rob estaria casado comigo ;)

Turistas

Eles pareceram me analisar por alguns instantes, mas eu não sabia dizer se foi real ou não, pareceu tão rápido que me assustei. Logo eles voltaram à tarefa de tirar a bagagem do carro e de se acomodarem em dois chalés um ao lado do outro.

Pelo que pude entender - enquanto estava parada em choque ainda na porta - um chalé era para o casal que supus serem os pais e outros para os cinco jovens. Sim jovens! Pessoas da minha idade, maravilha!

Maravilha mesmo, porque senhor tinham três garotos que eram uns pedaços de mau caminho! Que eu logo desconfiei estarem acompanhado de duas meninas que dariam inveja a qualquer modelo. Pareciam aquelas famílias que levavam as namoradas dos filhos pra viajarem juntos, ou coisa do tipo.

Mas como eu sou _ótima_ em matemática, um deles sobrava (haha), e colega qualquer um deles dava um ótimo caldo. Eu nem me preocupei em escolher qualquer um deles para torcer que fosse o solteiro, eu rezava mesmo era pra que _todos_ fossem, egoísta mesmo!

Fui para o meu chalé quando eles fecharam à porta do deles.

Abri a porta e o vapor escapou pelo ar gelado de fora da casa, me fazendo perceber que eu tremia de frio. A voz de repreensão da minha mãe rasgou o silêncio.

'Haley! Por onde você andou?'

'Foi mal mãe, eu tava lendo e perdi a hora!' Fechei a porta do quarto com o pé e não liguei para o estrondo que fez, coloquei o livro em cima da TV e me joguei no sofá menor que estava vazio - no maior encontrava-se o meu chatíssimo irmão deitado jogando o videogame recém instalado. Percebi que meus pais estavam no quarto.

'Você e esses livros, já disse que romances não vão te sustentar Haley!' Ela achava que eu me alimentava deles, que supria tudo o que tava escrito e acreditava cegamente neles, coitada.

Ignorei seu comentário e assisti Josh matar um zumbi com o machado na pequena tela da TV.

O chalé não era nada mal, mas também não era uma suíte presidencial. Pela porta você se deparava com uma pequena sala com dois sofás e mais atrás um frigobar, um fogão de aparência mais velha do que eu e uma pia. Á direita da pia tinham duas portas de madeira que dava para o único quarto e para o banheiro. No quarto tinha uma cama de casal e a meu beliche, o banheiro tinha um chuveiro com uma tenta de plástico pra não vazar água para todo o banheiro, mas não era tão eficiente assim, um vaso e uma pia normais.

Fiquei ali lembrando daquelas figuras divinas por um bom tempo. Olhei de esgoela para o jogo de Josh, que agora enfiava uma adaga num personagem que se assemelhava com um vampiro. Novamente eu me arrepiei ao lembrar da cena de hoje à tarde no meio da pista.

_'Não pira Haley! Não pira!' _Pensei enquanto me levantava para ver se achava alguma coisa no frigobar ou no armário debaixo da pia. 'Hey, vocês pretendem se alimentar de amor e deixar seus filhos desnutridos? Vamo para de agarração ai e tratar de arranjar comida nesse fim de mundo?' Gritei de mau-humor.

Minha mãe abriu aporta de supetão e apareceu amarrando os cabelos, virei os olhos. 'Olha o respeito mocinha!' Deixei ela falando sozinha e me larguei no sofá de novo. 'Josh, desliga isso. Vamos ver se o restaurante ainda está aberto. ' Bufei enquanto me sentava, não estava afim de passar pelo frio de novo, mas topar com um dos meninos não era nenhuma má idéia.

Remexi no bolso para ver que horas eram no meu celular - 7:30. Esperei meus pais se trocaram e Josh por um casaco e fomos para o restaurante.

Me desapontei logo que entrei - nenhum deles estava lá, e a janta de hoje era sopa. Ecat! Me aproximei da bancada onde estavam dispostas várias sopas de cores diferentes torcendo o nariz, não me arrisquei e peguei uma que eu conhecia.

Sentei junto com todo mundo e comecei a comer a minha canja, que queimou minha língua na primeira colherada. Quando todos estavam satisfeitos, claro que todos menos eu, nos levantamos e fomos para fora.

'Paai, joga ping-pong comiiigo?' Josh tinha um olhar pidão.

'Ah filho, já está tarde, papai dirigiu o dia todo. ' _Fez besteirinhas com a mamãe, Ugh! _'Eu estou cansado, amanhã sem falta à gente joga combinado?' Josh deu um suspiro triste e continuou a andar. Então minha cabeça deu um estalo quando olhou para o salão de jogos.

'Er, Josh?' Ele olhou pra mim sem muita vontade. 'Se você quiser eu jogo com você... ' Três pares de olhos viraram se para mim com curiosidade. Em poucos segundos Josh estava me arrastando para o salão, pelo visto ele tinha medo de eu mudar de opinião a qualquer momento. Olhei para trás a tempo de ver o olhar de gratidão de minha mãe, pelo visto meu pai não estava tão cansado assim.

Entramos porta adentro com o furacão Josh ainda me guiando quando cinco pessoas olharam aparentemente tranqüilas para nós e voltaram a jogar sinuca. Meu coração acelerou com a proximidade deles comigo, a mesa de ping-pong era colada na de sinuca.

Começamos a jogar, mas Josh não era muito bom e eu não iria pedir muito de uma criança de oito anos. Fui paciente e fiz o papel de boa irmã mais velha, tentando impressionar os três caras.

Dois deles jogavam e outro estava olhando apoiado sobre a mesa, as garotas estavam sentadas nas poltronas onde eu havia estado mais cedo no mesmo dia conversando. O jogo deles era fantástico, eles acertavam a bola com uma precisão fascinante.

'Perdeu maninho. ' Eu ouvi o moreno alto, mais musculoso dentre os três. 'Só não vai chorar para a mamãe, Eddiezinho!' Ele debochou, caindo na gargalhada. 'Agora você Jazz, quer desistir enquanto é tempo?'

'Jamais. ' O loiro sorriu sacana enquanto tirava um fio cacheado do rosto e se aproximava da mesa. Eles voltaram a jogar e eu voltei minha atenção para Josh, que estava ganhando de lavada de mim, já que eu estava mais concentrada no jogo que estava tento em outra mesa.

'Você joga bem garoto. ' Uma voz melodiosa falou atrás de mim, estranhamente perto demais. Eu me arrepiei inteira. Olhei por cima dos ombros um garoto com os cabelos desgrenhados, com uma cor meio diferente puxando para o dourado sorrindo para nós.

'Valeu! Quer jogar?' Josh sorriu para ele. O garoto deu a volta na mesa, ficando no meio, onde podia ver os dois jogos simultaneamente.

'Estou de próximo, ok?' Ele lançou um sorriso torto para mim, eu me desmanchei. Só consegui responder com um aceno de cabeça. Respirei fundo ao perceber que meu coração estava à beira de um ataque, ridículo. Com toda a minha afobação, acabei perdendo.

O garoto se aproximou de mim, para tomar meu lugar e eu estendi a raquete para ele. Ele pegou a raquete tocando minha mão rapidamente. Eu me esquivei rapidamente assustada.

'Desculpe. ' Ele passou por trás de mim enquanto eu me dirigia para o lugar onde ele estava. Passei os dedos pelo lugar onde ele havia tocado em mim, eu não havia me assustado pela temperatura que sua pele estava - congelante, mas com o frio lá de fora não era impossível - mas sim pela corrente elétrica que havia passado por mim com aquele ato. Será que ele também percebeu?

Ele lançou um olhar meio frustrado na minha direção, será que isso era um sim?

Ele e Josh jogaram por um bom tempo, já que eu disse que estava fora. Ele ensinou alguns truques para o pestinha e Josh pareceu gostar muito dele, boa irmãozinho. Sorri sozinha com o pensamento, mas o garoto me olhou sorrindo também. Que estranho.

Os outros dois terminaram de jogar e se juntaram as garotas - deduzi que o garoto com o cabelo diferente que estava com Josh era o solteiro.

'Ed, vamos?' O tal do Jazz chamou.

'Ok, Tchau. ' Ele acenou para Josh, deixando a raquete na mesa e me lançando novamente aquele sorriso de derreter corações na minha direção. A garota morena baixinha que estava de mãos dadas com Jazz sorriu amigavelmente na minha direção e eu retribui. Ela parecia uma fadinha, tinha os cabelos negros desfiados e andava como se estivesse numa passarela. Já a outra, uma loira estrondeante só balançou a cabeça, dei de ombros. Os cinco saíram me deixando ali, boba e incoerente, a beleza deles chegava a ser perturbadora.

Dei um tempo lá dentro tentando ensinar sinuca para Josh, para não dar na cara que eu só tinha ido lá pra encontrar eles. A tarefa foi mais difícil do que eu pensei, toda hora eu tinha que desviar do taco errante nas mãos do meu irmão.

O som de uma campainha tomou minha atenção.

Meu celular vibrou no bolso da calça. Encostei o taco na mesa e peguei o celular me afastando da mesa enquanto Josh tentava encaçapar algumas bolas.

'Sinto sua falta meu anjo' Suspirei. Rob estava pensando em mim, um milagre levando em conta o local onde ele estava - cercado de garotas fúteis e gostosas, como ele sempre estava. Apertei o celular contra o peito e sorri abobalhadamente. 'Eu também, você não sabe o quanto. Isso aqui tá um porre. Beijos. ' Eu terminei de escrever e mandei, colocando o celular no bolso.

'Já deu né?' Josh fez bico, mas não respondeu. Guardamos as bolinhas e o taco nos devidos lugares e saímos para o frio. Em certo ponto do caminho eu notei uma silhueta encostada num carro prata - estava escuro demais para diferenciar o carro e a pessoa -, conforme nos aproximamos eu reconheci o garoto dos cabelos rebeldes.

Ele acenou para mim com a cabeça, olhei atônita pra ele. Voltei o indicador para mim como uma pergunta, que ele respondeu positivamente com a cabeça.

'Josh, vai entrando. Fala pra mamãe que eu fui dar uma volta e já vou!' Fiquei olhando para ter certeza que ele iria diretamente para o quarto e me dirigi para aquele cara lindo.

Me postei diante dele sem jeito, enviei as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e olhei para os meus pés. 'Então?' Perguntei sem jeito.

'Nada, só achei que você deveria ser recompensada pelo seu ato. ' Levantei minha cabeça num estalo, olhando confusa para ele.

'Oi?' Meu olhar encontrou o dele, fazendo meu coração pular. Era constrangedor.

'Você, dando uma de boa irmã. ' Ele me analisava. Será que estava tão na cara assim? Senti o sangue beliscando minhas bochechas.

'Ahn, Josh é legal' Dei de ombros. Não iria admitir minhas segundas intenções.

'Só por isso você o levou lá?' Ele parecia sério, mas logo um sorriso ficou estampado no rosto mostrando seus dentes brancos perfeitos.

'Éé.. ' Fingi olhar com interesse para o zíper do meu casaco. 'Ele pediu pro meu pai, mas ele não quis. Então achei que seria melhor do que ficar entocada no chalé. ' Dei de ombros novamente. Ele segurou o riso e ficamos olhando em direções opostas por um momento. Alguém teria que quebrar o silêncio, mas eu não estava nem um pouco disposta.

'Mil perdões, não me apresentei. Edward Cullen' Soltei o ar aliviada, ele caíra na minha mentira.

' Haley Tolland' Sorri sem jeito. Aquilo estava ficando frustrante, eu não sabia o que ele queria comigo, a curiosidade me matava. Um semi-deus não brotava na minha frente toda vez que eu viajava com a minha família.

'Quer dar uma volta?' Ele perguntou olhando para o restaurante que estava fechado agora.

'Pode ser' Chutei uma pedra, olhando para baixo ainda. Começamos a andar em direção da floresta, me arrepiei quando vi que estava um breu para onde ele nos dirigia. Engoli seco.

'Hun, algum problema?' Ele havia parado sem eu ter notado, ele estava me olhando com uma cara divertida. Cada vez menos fazendo sentido.

'Ah, cara. ' Hesitei. ' Não, não. Desistiu de caminhar?' Mudei de assunto antes que minha grande boca soltasse o que não deveria. Não queria fazer papel de otária na frente dele.

Ele pareceu me analisar, por fim soltou outro sorriso. 'Não, mas acho melhor irmos para um lugar mais iluminado. Não queremos que ninguém pense coisas inapropriadas não é?' Ele piscou maroto.

Fiquei atônita de novo.

Ele leu meus pensamentos? Esse menino é _tão_ estranho. Primeiro, ele queria caminhar comigo, duh, _comigo_ - percebeu? Segundo, ele parecia adivinhar tudo, o que me assustava. E cara, terceiro, ele era lindo demais. Perturbador.

Vi-o acenar com a cabeça para irmos logo - ele estava segurando o riso? Dei de ombros, só podia estar pirando, vendo coisas. É isso. Seguimos em direção ao salão de jogos de novo, em passos lentos, eu resolvi quebrar o silencio pela primeira vez na noite.

'Então, aqueles são seus irmãos?' Eu tentei fingir desinteresse ao máximo, já que eu estava louca pra saber se ele era mesmo solteiro.

'É, quase isso. Todos nós somos adotados. ' A voz dele estava sem vida, desanimada eu diria.

'Nossa, o que houve com seus pais?'

'Morreram há muito tempo. ' O tom dele pois fim àquela conversa. Continuamos conversando em direção ao salão em silêncio.

Lembrei que tinha visto a morena baixinha de mãos dadas com o tal Jazz, um ato não muito comum para dois irmãos - ainda mais adotivos. Mas pelo menos isso explicava o fato dos pais dele aparentarem ser jovens demais para aquele tanto de filho.

Quando chegamos ele foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro, abriu a porta para mim e me apontou uma das poltronas.

Dessa vez ele puxou conversa, para o meu alívio. Contou que morava em Forks, uma cidade pequena e chuvosa, que estava no segundo ano do colegial - como eu. Perguntou da minha vidinha tediosa, impressionante como ele pareceu interessado. Eu editei algumas partes, principalmente sobre a existência de Rob - eu não ia perder essa chance - por mais que ele insistisse em perguntar se eu namorava.

Discutimos sobre livros, meu tópico favorito. Ele menosprezou o Romeu, o que me ofendeu cruelmente - ele gargalhou quanto disse que estava lendo Romeu e Julieta quando eles chegaram.

'Uhn, Edward. ' Ele penetrou seu olhar no meu, desviei retomando a linha de pensamentos. 'Eu tenho que ir sabe, está tarde. ' Dói pensar que eu teria de me separar dele, sem saber quando nos veríamos de novo.

'Ah, claro. Eu te levo até seu chalé. ' Ele abriu a porta novamente para mim, mas o frio cortante me fez congelar. 'Toma!' Ele foi tirando o casaco dele.

'Tá louco? Você vai ter uma hipotermia!' Não que eu me importasse de esquentar ele com a minha temperatura corporal, opa, acorda! 'Não Edward, sério. ' Ele riu.

'Relaxa! Eu agüento. ' Ele olhou presumido para mim. 'E eu ainda tenho um mais um casaco por baixo. ' Ele me passou o blusão e eu vesti, olhando que ele ainda estava com um casaco de linha fino - ele deveria estar congelando. O perfume doce dele inundou o ar e eu me senti extasiada, eu poderia ficar viciada naquilo. Me aproximei dele pra não deixar o coitado morrer de frio - na maior inocência, juro!

Subitamente ele passou um dos braços pelo meu ombro e me puxou para ele, fazendo meu coração dar um banho em qualquer bateria de escola de samba. Olhei para ele, sabendo a tonalidade das minhas bochechas. Ele sorriu sacana.

'Você não ia querer me deixar morrer de frio, ia?' Meu coração explodiu num carnaval de batidas, eu sorri envergonhada. Suspirei quando a gente parou enfrente o chalé.

'Boa noite, então. ' Eu fui tirando o casaco dele.

'Você não quer ficar com ele?' Tentador.

'Não ia ser fácil de explicar. ' Acenei com a cabeça para o chalé, enquanto ele vestia o casaco.

'Ah, sim. Então a gente se vê amanha?'

'Claro. ' Respondi rápido demais, ele riu. 'Tchau. '

'Tchau. ' Ele deu um beijo na minha testa, fazendo-me tremer de frio.

'Você vai morrer congelado garoto!' Eu gritei enquanto ele se esgueirava pelo meio das árvores. 'Sai daí, é perigoso. Por isso tem uma trilha sabia?'

Ele gargalhou alto. 'Eu não tenho medo do lobo mal. ' Eu bufei entrando em casa.

Eles estavam no quarto quando eu cheguei, Josh capotado na cama e mamãe e papai me esperando com a TV ligada.

'Onde você estava querida?' Papai perguntou delicadamente, ele deveria ter feito à cabeça da mulher dele pra ela não estar pirando comigo nesse instante.

'Andando por ai, conheci umas pessoas. ' Respondi indo em direção a minha mala.

'Que pessoas?' Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

'Todos da minha idade pai, relaxa. ' Peguei minhas coisas e me precipitei para o banheiro antes de ouvir sua resposta. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água quente varrer o cheiro de Edward que estava em mim. Demorei mais do que o costume no banho, já que eu sabia que iria morrer de frio quando desligasse a água, mas quando o chuveiro fez um barulho estranho a água quentinha se tornou gelada, fazendo minha pele arder.

'Merda!' Eu gritei enquanto me enrolava na toalha.

'Que houve?' Meu pai perguntou do quarto.

'Acabou a porcaria da água quente!' Eu pude ouvir eles rindo.

Sai do banheiro com o meu pijaminha quente e peguei um travesseiro com o cobertor mais pesado que encontrei e fui para a sala.

'Aonde você vai?' Minha mãe quis saber, sempre intrometida.

'Dormir' Respondi rispidamente.

Me joguei no sofá maior e prendi meus joelhos com as mãos pra me esquentar. Pude ouvir o bipe do meu celular em algum lugar na casa, mas tinha coisas melhores em que eu queria pensar essa noite. Como Edward Cullen.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Eu quero agradecer as meninas que me deixaram reviews, essa fic nao teve tanta review, mas eu sei que tem bastante visitas. então sejam legais comigo gente, eu sou movida a isso. todos sao ;)

Marcia B. S.: MELHOR ANO NOVO DA MINHA VIDA, sem comentários. tirando a parte que eu peguei o metrô lotado, me senti uma sardinha! choveu em copa e minha chapinha foi pro esgoto FOI FODÁSTICO. vc tem muita sorte de morar ai, o rio nao é nada daquilo que falam na tv. AMEI³ espero que goste desse cap =)

Natália: Adorei o rio, como eu falei aqui em cima pra marcia, a cidade é demais. O jornal generaliza muito essas coisas da violencia, foi muito bom³ Espero que goste desse cap ok? Valeu pelo feliz aniversário *-*

Cat e Dan: Rob's são maraaaa =) espero que goste =)

.Dakotta.: Não me enxa de elogios, eu gamo *-* IUAHSIUAHUISHAIUSHAIUHSIU tipo, véi fudeu. ou eu morro ou eu me apaixono sacou? eles sao fodas *-* AMEI esse chingamento novo, AIUHUIAHSIUAHSIAUH super original. Eu atualizei essa fic, pq tava na cabeça e cara, se eu nao colocasse pra fora o resto nao ia sair ;O

Mas eu prometo que semana que vem vc vai enjoar das minhas att, meus pais voltam a trampar ai eu morro o dia td na frente do pc :~ IUAHSIUAHSUIAHSIUAHUISHAIUSI beeeeijos amor =)

Amanha eu não att, quase certeza. Meu niver né, preciso de folga. ENTÃO EU SOU CHATA E PEÇO REVIEWS DE PRESENTE X)

beijos, até mais.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Desculpem a demora

Estragos

O grito de mais um monstro bizarro de Josh me acordou, ele estava sentado no chão com a cabeça encostada no sofá onde eu estava jogando aquele maldito jogo logo cedo.

'E vício' Murmurei sonolenta.

'Vai encher o saco do seu namorado esquisitão' Ele rebateu.

'Hun?' Levantei a cabeça pra poder encara-lo, mas ele estava de costas ainda.

'Nada não.' Ele riu.

'Josh, se você não quiser ter seu maldito vídeo game enterrado na areia é melhor ir falando.' Pronto, ele deve ter me visto com o bonitão e agora fica tirando conclusões precipitadas, não que eu fosse contra.

'Toma' Ele jogou meu celular para o sofá.

_Quando a gente voltar vou matar toda essa sua saudade, prometo._

Rob! Parecia anos que a gente não se falava, mas foi ontem.

'Ele _não_ é meu namorado.' Disse me levantando do sofá e jogando o cobertor em Josh.

'Ei!' Josh jogou o cobertor de volta pra mim e me lançou um olhar sacana 'Então é o cara de ontem né?'

Paralisei. 'Quem?' Isso Haley, se faça de desentendida.

'Não vem com essa, o cara do ping-pong.' Ele abriu um sorriso presunçoso. Coloquei o celular sobre a TV.

'Vou falar pra mamãe não deixar mais você ver TV, afeta seu pequeno cérebro de ervilha.' Entrei no quarto vazio. 'Falando nisso, cadê eles?'

'Foram caminhar' Josh murmurou.

Entrei no banho para despertar mais rápido, lavei o cabelo devidamente e agilizei antes que acabasse a água quente de novo.

Enquanto eu quase ficava surda com o barulho do secador me lembrei do sonho que eu estava tendo antes de ser interrompida. Edward Cullen aparecia na sala do chalé e sussurrava palavras desconcertantes para mim. _Suspirei._

Depois do café que eu tomei com Josh ele queria voltar pro quarto e jogar mais um pouco, mas eu não o acompanhei. Fui para a quadra, que parecia bem interessante agora. Era bem amplo e iluminado, meus sapados faziam eco quando se encontravam com o chão a caminho das bolas.

Peguei uma de basquete e comecei a fazer lançamentos - que na maioria das vezes eu errava. Fui surpreendida novamente pelo meu celular. Lancei a bola com raiva no aro, fazendo-a ir longe.

_Espero que consiga sobreviver até lá._

Bufei. Sentei no chão apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos.

'Você pode tentar de novo.' Uma voz risonha falou, fácil de ser identificada - meu coração disparou. 'Quer uma ajuda?'

Levantei meu rosto para encará-lo; estava girando a bola na ponta dos dedos em uma pose de jogador de basquete. Eu ri daquela cena, fazendo ele franzir a sobrancelha.

'Que foi? Duvida da minha capacidade?' Ele atirou a bola no aro, que rodopiou um pouco e caiu, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Minha boca se abriu num perfeito O, fazendo ele rir dessa vez.

Me levantei e fui pegar a bola, jogando com força pra ele, mas ele não sofreu nenhum impacto. 'Desculpa ai, senhor jogador.' Ele riu do meu sarcasmo.

'Vem cá.' Ele estendeu a mão fazendo sinal, hesitei, mas acabei indo.

Ele me virou de costas para ele com a mão livre e me entregou a bola, segurou a minha cintura e apoiou o queixo na minha cabeça. A escola de samba havia retornado para o seu local no meu peito.

'Está vendo aquele quadrado menor?' Ele apontou com a mão direita para a tabela - a esquerda continuava na minha cintura, causando calafrios. Acenei com a cabeça. 'Mira nela, não com muita força. Tenta.'

Rezei para todos os santos possíveis para não me deixarem fazer feio perto do meu semi-deus. Ele gargalhou vendo minha expressão terrivelmente cômica.

Então, depois de tanta prece o meu milagre foi atendido - a bola entrou no aro. Mas como eu sempre tenho reações exageradas joguei meus braços em torno do pescoço dele e me pendurei, exclamando de felicidade.

Para minha sorte ele simplesmente passou a outra mão pela minha cintura e me girou, com um sorriso ligeiramente torno nos lábios - mas ainda lindo de morrer.

'Eu te disse.' Ele falou quando apoiou meus pés no chão, mas nenhum de nós se soltou.

Eu ri sem fôlego.

O silêncio frustrante fez meu rosto corar. Ele sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e subiu uma das mãos para o meu rosto. Com as costas da mão ele afagou minha bochecha e logo depois pois uma mecha de cabelo rebelde atrás da minha orelha.

Ele foi impedido de se aproximar mais por causa do meu celular - eu estava prestes a desligá-lo para o resto da eternidade!

'Alô' Eu disse sem esconder meu mau humor, ele se afastou de mim rindo.

'A senhorita está onde? Nós estamos atrás de você à uma década Haley!'

'Sabe, eu sei me virar sozinha mãe.' Bufei, ele segurou o riso.

'Sabe mesmo, tanto que ainda não almoçou.' Almoço? Eu mal tinha tomado café!

Edward notou minha cara confusa e mostrou seu celular - eram quase uma da tarde.

'Tô indo mãe.' Disse, desistindo da discussão iminente. O tempo passava tão rápido com ele, suspirei tristemente e desliguei. 'É, você quer almoçar com a gente?' Perguntei esperançosa.

'Desculpe.' Lá se foi a esperança. 'Esme vai fazer alguma coisa no chalé mesmo. Mas se você quiser eu passo no seu mais tarde...'

'Claro' Pra variar nem pensei antes de responder, fazendo ele rir.

'Ótimo, a gente se vê.' Ele falou indo embora, mas quando estava prestes a sumir ele se virou piscando para mim. Suspirei audívelmente.

Joguei a bola de qualquer jeito e sai em disparada para o restaurante, coloquei as primeiras coisas que vi na frente pra comer e engoli tudo sem sentir o gosto.

'Onde é o incêndio?' Minha mãe disse me analisando.

Engoli a última garfada com esforço. 'Nenhum.' Dei de ombros. 'É um programa que vai passar na TV agora.' Sorri, tentando ser o mais convincente possível.

'Tudo bem, nós vamos estar na quadra se precisar.' Tentei esconder meu sorriso de satisfação - tudo estava se encaixando perfeitamente, como se alguém tivesse planejado.

Cheguei ao chalé em tempo record, como se isso fosse fazer ele vir mais rápido. Liguei a TV caso um dos três resolvesse passar aqui antes, pra se certificar ou algo do tipo. Fiquei jogada no sofá quicando de canal em canal, mas nada me interessava além daqueles olhos cor de topázio.

Três batidas leves na porta me tiraram dos pensamentos, corri afobada para abrir a porta - e lá estava ele, pendia a cabeça para o lado me analisando com um sorriso lindo.

'Tenho planos' Ele interrompeu meu deslumbramento estendendo um panfleto.'Vamos fazer uma trilha!' Sorriu entusiasmado, me derretendo. 'Peguei esse guia na recepção, falaram que não é tão grande e difícil.' Fiquei rígida quando caiu a ficha. 'Algum problema?'

'Hm, não sou boa em caminhadas.' Eu tinha problemas de coerência na frente dele, soltava toda a verdade sem pensar - isso ainda ia me por em maus lençóis. 'Da última vez que tentei fazer algo ao ar livre acabei assim' Ergui a manga do blusão pra mostrar a cicatriz do meu cotovelo. Sorri envergonhada e abaixei a cabeça.

O dedo gelado dele subiu meu queixo delicadamente, quando encontrei o olhar dele a proximidade era torturante. O hálito dele era inebriante.

'Você acha que eu deixaria alguma coisa te machucar?' Os seus olhos topázios prenderam meu olhar.

'Como você faz isso?' Eu nunca fui tão babacamente apaixonada, nunca babei tanto por um carinha assim.

'Hm?' Ele afastou um pouco pra me encarar, sem tirar a mão do meu queixo.

'Me deixa sem ar, meu cérebro pifa.' Disse constrangida. Me arrependi de ter dito quando percebi a expressão dele - um misto de dor e alívio. 'Vamos tentar.' Mudei a linha de raciocínio.

'É.' Ele lutava com alguma coisa interna.

Ele guiou o caminho todo em silêncio, o que estava me deixando muito desconfortável. Em certos momentos ele me ajudava com uma planta ou pra pular de um tronco, mas logo se afastava - pra minha sorte, ou não, o caminho era fácil.

Eu estava quase me atirando pelo barranco que nos acompanhava a direita de tanto arrependimento, eu nunca deveria ter dito aquilo. Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? Eu me iludi, me enganei pensando que aquele cara de outro mundo poderia sentir alguma coisa por uma menina como eu - comum, totalmente sem sal.

Quando eu bufei por causa dos meus tristes pensamentos Edward me olhou bruscamente, em seus olhos tinham dor. Com meu afobamento acabei pisando numa pedra solta e como se não bastasse a dor que fui atingida no meu tornozelo, me desequilibrei indo em direção ao maldito barranco que eu havia desejado me jogar. No fim das contas meu pedido iria ser atendido.

Os segundos que se seguiram foram estilo Hollywood, passados em câmera lenta com todos os detalhes mínimos impressionantemente destacados. E esses detalhes deram o toque hollywoodano de filme de terror - ou não.

Edward voou na minha direção com uma velocidade inimaginável, me segurou pela cintura e me aninhou em seu peito facilmente - como se eu pesasse menos de um quilo, ou que ele fosse um super herói. _Super herói? _

Ele voltou para a trilha e olhou cauteloso pra mim. 'Tudo ok?'

'Eu te avisei.' Disse envergonhada com a nossa proximidade repentina, os braços dele causavam arrepios na minha pele.

'Acho melhor te levar pra recepção, lá tem uma enfermaria.' Ele começou a andar rápido, o que eu achava ser impossível - já que ele estava me carregando.

Escondi meu rosto no seu peito gelado - ele era estranhamente frio - e acompanhei sua respiração para me distrair da dor lancinante que vinha do meu pé. O perfume dele me distraiu o suficiente e quando percebi já estávamos dentro da quente recepção, ouvi ele murmurar algo para a moça que estava lá, que nos encaminhou pra uma sala menor - que eu reconheci sendo a enfermaria.

Edward me botou na maca enquanto a moça saia fechando a porta, ele encostou na parede me observando frustrado. Quando um homem de branco entrou eu fiz careta, aquilo não ia ser confortável. Edward segurou o riso.

'Então como estamos?' Sabe, se eu tivesse bem não estaria aqui, esperteza - guardei esse pensamento para mim.

'Ela torceu o pé, acho que não fez muito estrago.' Edward me olhou divertido.

'Está doendo.' Mordi o lábio inferior.

'Vamos tirar esse tênis primeiro.' Ele declarou.

Vou admitir que ele tirou o tênis com a maior delicadeza possível, mas não vou falar que não doeu, porque doeu pra diabos. Quando mais eu gritava - sim eu era um pouco escandalosa - mais Edward ficava desesperado. Ele segurava uma das minhas mãos - eu apertava sua mão fortemente, mas ele não sentia nada aparentemente - e passou a outra pelo meu ombro, fazendo carinho.

Após minha sessão tortura, sai com um pé enfaixado e com muletas. Edward parecia não gostar das minhas condições precárias. Seu rosto estava desgostoso.

'Hm, relaxa ta? Nada disso foi sua culpa!' Tentei anima-lo enquanto me guiava de volta para o chalé.

'Se eu não tivesse dado essa estúpida idéia...'

'Mas se não fosse por você eu tinha rolado aquele morro.' As lembranças vieram à tona. Gelei. 'Falando nisso, você me deve explicações.'

Edward ficou rígido ao meu lado, desviando o olhar para longe de mim.

'Explicações?' Ele disse parecendo desinteressado. 'Eu te puis em enrascada, mas salvei você. O que mais?' O seu tom de voz o denunciou.

'Esse é o ponto, o jeito que você me salvou Edward.' Rebati. A minha longa lista de fraturas ajudou com a facilidade com a muleta.

'O que que tem? Qual quer um faria isso.'

'Qual quer um faria.' Repeti. 'Mas não na _sua _velocidade'

'Que velocidade?' Sua voz beirava o ultraje.

'Edward, eu sei _bem _o que eu vi!'

'Você estava caindo, não tinha como ver nada.' Ele parou e eu percebi que já estávamos na frente do meu chalé.

'Sim, eu estava caindo, mas isso não quer dizer que eu estava momentaneamente cega.'

'Absurda.' Ele murmurou abrindo a porta para mim.

'Sabe, era tão mais fácil você admitir.' Me sentei no sofá com a ajuda dele e puis o pé machucado para cima.

'Você não sabe do que está falando.' Ele me deu as costas indo para a porta.

'Eu vou descobrir.' Ameacei.

'Eu queria que não tentasse.' Ele disse pesaroso, saindo do chalé.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: Desculpem a demora de novo, mas espero que gostem =D Agradecimentos:

_Dan:_ que bom que gostou =D

_Amandaoo:_ Pois é, escolher entre dois deuses fica dificil, IUAHSUIAHSHAIUHSAUI brigada =D espero que goste ;D

_Talizinha:_ Quem nao quer passar o ano novo com o ED, hm hm? eu sei que EU quero, haha :*

_Anna:_ continuando ;*

_Miuky-chan:_ Ganhou seu Ed de presente? porque eu nao ganhei : AIUHSUIAHSIUAHSIUAHSUAI espero que goste :*

_bruna326:_ está ai, espero que goste =)

_Jess Oliver Masen Cullen:_ Ele infelizmente pode, tadinha da haley.. ela nao tem muitos pensamentos puros.... IUHAIUSHAIUSHAUI ;*

_Isa Stream:_ Prooox capitulo ON ;D

_My Odd World:_ Edward nada timido o meu né ? *-* UIHAUIHSUAIHSIUAHSIUAHI espero que goste ;)

Gente, continuem mandando reviews, eu prometo parar de demorar, eu vou tentar, JURO =D

bom resto de fim de semana ;*


	4. Chapter 4

Super-Herói

_Louca._

Era tudo isso que eu conseguia pensar, que eu tinha pirado de vez. Todas as minhas teorias, todas as minhas conclusões sobre Edward eram totalmente insanas. Não que eu sempre tivesse pensamentos plausíveis, mas a cena do Edward com a cueca por cima da calça e uma capa no pescoço estava me assombrando.

Josh já tinha parado de perguntar porque eu estava rindo sozinha, já que eu não respondia mesmo. Meus pais tinham ido para o quarto, logo depois do surto da minha mãe por causa da minha perna - lógico.

Depois da minha jantinha no cama - no caso sofá - eu expulsei Josh com vontade da sala, já que eu tinha todo o apoio da minha mãe.

Sabe, ela não estava feliz com o meu estado, disse que eu poderia ter evitado tudo aquilo se eu não ficasse distraída demais - ou deslumbrada de mais eu diria - mas ela se preocupava muito e como era fim de ano ela estava com dó de mim por estar presa à uma muleta. Ótimo! Não tinha pensado na virada de ano, já era!

Pra falar a verdade a única coisa em que eu pensava era quando eu o veria novamente, mas a inceteza me invadia e me deixava zonza. O medo era dele sumir num piscar de olhos como num conto de fadas.

O celular vibrou.

A sorte era que ele estava no chão perto de mim, se não eu nunca teria visto a mensagem de Rob, não só pela perna - a preguiça me repelia.

_Está tudo bem? Você não me responde desde ontem! Vou ter que ligar pra policia?!_

_Rob - 23:46_

**Estou viva, sério, mas com partes faltantes.**

**Haley - 23:47**

_Quando estiver aqui, vou querer todas as partes. O que houve?_

_Rob - 23:47_

Bufei.

**Torci o tornozelo, normal. E como estão as coisas ai?**

**Haley - 23:48**

_Nada de novo: praia, dormir até tarde, tomar sol e arder. Queria você aqui;_

_Rob - 23:48_

Não, eu não podia falar que queria estar lá. Porque eu não queria _mesmo._

**Você nem sente minha falta com tantas meninas de biquíni em cima de você.**

**Haley - 23:48**

_Não fale o que você não sabe._

_Rob - 23:49_

Revirei os olhos e joguei o celular no chão. Eu não queria pensar em Edward, mas não podia pensar em Rob. Nós não tínhamos nada sério mesmo, então eu não estava errada em sentir algo por outro garoto, mas ainda assim eu me sentia culpada. Não era pecado eu ter algo com outra pessoa se ele também tinha - o que diminuiu consideravelmente ultimamente.

Deitei melhor e tentei dormir um sono sem sonhos.

xOx

Eu cutucava meu iogurte desanimadamente na mesa do restaurante - eles tinham me obrigado a sair do meu aconchegante - e quentinho - sofá.

'Haley?!' Minha mãe chamou, mas eu não olhei pra ela. 'Coma querida, você precisa se alimentar direito!' Gemi em resposta, ela desistiu.

Meu dia estava péssimo, amanhã já era véspera de ano novo e eu não tive nenhum sinal de Edward. Como eu disse, péssimo.

Uma parte de mim achava isso bom, já que Edward me causava calafrios, não bons, os ruins. Mas essa parte era mínima, já que seu sorriso acabou derretendo toda a outra parte - covardia.

Pedi que minha mãe me deixasse no salão de jogos com um dos meus livros, pra pelo menos respirar novos ares - essa foi a minha desculpa, mas eu queria mesmo ver se esbarrava nele. No caminho passei pela irmã dele, a loira maravilhosa, e seu brutamonte namorado e irmão, ela não me olhou nada amigável.

Fingi não ligar para seu olhar potencialmente mortal - será que todos tinham super poderes? - e incentivei minha mãe a continuar o caminho, por sorte ela não percebeu a loira.

Boa parte da tarde se passou enquanto eu me derretia com o resto de Romeu e Julieta, chegando bem perto do fim. Eu devo admitir que quando me envolvo num livro é difícil de alguma coisa me distrair.

Cansada de tanto esperar alguém que não veio - eu estava irritada, mesmo não tendo marcado nada com ele. Estava planejando como chegar no chalé carregando um livro e com duas muletas, um desafio, quando olhei para a porta e encontrei ele lá encostado no batente me encarando com um sorriso nos lábios.

'Há quanto tempo está ai?' Burra, nem percebi ele entrar, não sei como porque aquela porta rangia muito.

'Você é interessante lendo...' Ele ignorou minha pergunta.

'Quanto tempo Edward?' Insisti.

'Há um tempinho.' Bufei. 'Não queria te atrapalhar.' Ele veio em minha direção. 'Romeu e Julieta então?'

'Eu já disse que gostava!' Revidei.

'Eu sei.' Arqueou uma sobrancelha. 'Acho que um dia vou compreender Romeu.' E riu amenizando o clima ruim que havia se formado.

'Quer se sentar?' Indiquei ao lugar do meu lado - o único vago já que meu pé estava no outro sofá. Ele sorriu em resposta e se aproximou de mim, sentando-se no mínimo espaço que sobrava no sofá.

'Você gosta mesmo de romances.' Ele apontou.

'Um pouco.' Menti. 'Os clássicos são os melhores.' Comecei enumerá-los na cabeça, mas ele me cortou.

'Morro dos ventos uivantes' ele disse com desdém.

'Lógico.' Virei os olhos.

'Não compreendo.' Ele parecia falar consigo mesmo, eu bufei.

'Você é muito obtuso.' Declarei fazendo ele rir.

'Obtuso.' Ele repetiu. 'Então me explique.' Neguei com a cabeça.

'Quem tem que explicar aqui é você Edward.' Minha voz era convicta. 'Quero saber o que você realmente _é_.' Ele ficou rígido do meu lado, focando a porta para onde parecia disposto a fugir. 'Por favor.' Murmurei.

'Não é a hora certa.' cruzei os braços no peito. 'Eu vou te contar.' Ele se virou pra me encarar.

'Sabe, nós não temos muito tempo!' Eu parecia uma criança birrenta. 'Não deve ser nada complicado.'

'Não? Então o que pode ser?'

'Como assim?' Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

'Quero suas teorias.' Ele disparou.

'Teorias?' Me fingi de inocente.

'Sobre o que eu _sou._' Quem ficou rígida dessa vez fui eu, não era uma das perguntas que eu gostaria de responder. Me lembrei da cena de Edward de cueca sobre a calça, mordi o lábio inferior nervosa.

Ele começou a gargalhar, se dobrando de tanto rir, eu corei.

'Edward.' Chamei envergonhada. 'Super heróis podem ler mentes?' Um frio passou pela minha espinha.

Levou um bom tempo até que ele conseguisse parar de rir.

'Super _heróis_ não.' Ele revirou os olhos na palavra heróis. 'Mas _eu _posso.' Ele segurou o riso, mas se descontrolou quando viu minha cara de pavor.

'Você não é _nada_ educado.' Ele parou de rir quando percebeu minha raiva. 'Seu intrometido.' Sibilei.

'Não é uma coisa que eu consigo ignorar ou controlar, muito menos quando você parece estar _gritando_.' Ele me encarava divertido.

Gemi furiosa e tentei pegar minhas muletas, mas ele fora mais rápido tirando elas do meu alcance.

'Me dê as minhas muletas agora.' Ordenei.

'Desculpe.' Ele parecia sincero.

'É um pouco tarde pra desculpas, não acha?' Eu estava péssima. Ele sabia da minha devoção por ele, do meu interesse em levar Josh pra jogar, das minhas mentiras sobre Rob...

'Sim.' Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada e encarei a capa do livro.

'Isso é constrangedor.' Gemi.

'Você está bem?'

'O que você acha? Isso é horrível Edward. Você sabe de tudo.' Não conseguia olhar para ele. 'Mas... Mas mesmo assim se aproximou... Eu me pergunto _por que._' Ele riu.

'Eu também não sei.'

'Vou levar como um elogio' Franzi o cenho.

'É lógico que é um elogio.' Ele ergueu meu rosto com os dedos e me encarou. 'Você é diferente de todas as outras.'

Eu ia tentar retrucar que eu não tinha nada a mais que outra pessoa, mas seu hálito gelado me confundiu, esvaindo todos os meus possíveis pensamentos. Quando consegui me afastar o suficiente pra ficar consciente ele me silenciou com um dedo.

'Eu vou te explicar na hora certa, Sra. Teimosia.' Fiz bico e cruzei os braços. 'Antes de eu te falar, eu queria_ fazer_ uma coisa. Mas eu espero que você não se arrependa depois, pode ser?'

'Como é...' Antes de eu finalizar a minha frase ele veio de encontro comigo e colou seus lábios gelados no meu, me fazendo sentir a melhor sensação do mundo.


End file.
